Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a parallel processing arrangement, more than one central processing unit (CPU) or processor core may execute a program or multi computational threads. A parallel processing arrangement may execute instructions faster than serial processing. The program may be divided in such a way that separate CPUs or cores can execute different portions of the program without interfering with each other.